theskyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rilani Callerana
Rilani Breanna Callerana is a character created by Rilani and introduced in the beginning of the original rp back in 2009. She is the oldest consistent main character that has remained in the rp. Development As the beginning of the original rp was filled with pirates, Rilani was created alongside Oz Kitmen to begin the fleshing out of the opposing forces - the Government. She joins the fray with the slightly ever-common goal of seeking revenge for a loved one's murder, but ended with many unforeseen twists that made her situation much more unique. Ri's Story Original Backstory As originally written by Rilani (user) Rilani has always hated pirates. When she was very young, her mother and father were attacked and killed by pirates when they raided their gorvernment settlement, leaving her older brother as her sole family member. Her brother Griffin was 17 at the time, and took it upon himself to raise Rilani. Though he had to leave frequently for his work as a police officer for the Government, they had a close relationship that she truly treasured. They spent their years living peacefully together in a town owned and settled by the very people they trusted the most - the Government. When Rilani entered high school, she chose her career course without a single hesitant thought. She would become a police officer, just like her brother. Through Griffin's connections, she was able to start training early, and she attended almost religiously to every session after school. Her heart beat fast in anticipation as the day of her graduation grew closer. Soon, she would be able to aid her brother and make him proud, and soon she would be able to give back to the Government and its people what they've done for the two of them for so long... It was the end of the first quarter of her senior year when it happened. She had gotten home from school when an announcement came on the radio. The pirates were attacking the local Government headquarters. Long hours passed as the battle continued on the other side of the city. She yearned to be out there helping, fighting the very beings that disturbed their peace and destroyed Rilani's family. However, it wasn't until late at night that the pirates withdrew, having destroyed most of the headquarters in their wake. Many casualties were confirmed. Including Griffin. Two months after the raid, tears still threaten to escape Rilani's eyes whenever she thinks of her brother. Hatred of the pirates has grown enormously. Especially of that particular one, of which she learned was rumored to be the infamous Gemstone. She now pushes onward in her training with a promise deep and clear in her heart. One day, revenge would the wrought upon the pirates that killed everything she held dear. She would be the one to pull the trigger on them all. Sky: First Chapter Bio/Recap as written by Rilani (user) for Winds of Revelation Turning from Government police trainee, to pirate hunter, to fugitive, to pirate, and then an honorary guest on the civilian militant S.S. Ruhanga of the Pan Colonial, it came without saying that Rilani had led an interesting four months. To say the least. It had started when a special forces captain under the name of Oz Kitmen had come to her police training academy, offering her a special job and a way to get revenge on a pirate named Elias Truncate. Lusting for a way to get back at the pirate whom she'd believed had killed her brother, she jumped at the chance, leaving behind everything she knew. In the process, she was framed for the attempted murder of the academy's headmaster and made a fugitive of her home colony as she joined the rag-tag elite team of the Free Runner. Several days later, after being betrayed by one of her crew mates, Rox Denam, she had her much dreamed-of confrontation with Truncate... and due to an infuriating attack of her conscience, was unable to pull the trigger. Knowing that she had failed, she knew her captain would drop her back off in Argo, right into the hands of the authorities. There was nowhere for her to go. However, an unnaturally kind pirate by the name of Ethan Ackart had saved her, giving her refuge in the pirate ship captained by the man she had failed to kill. Together, they had escaped an attack by the Government and traveled to various places in order to evade capture, including going beneath the clouds. During these ventures, Rilani's eyes were opened to not only the corruption of the Government, but the various natures of pirates themselves... and also a hidden truth behind her own parents' deaths. She had even almost fall Rikicksbutt.jpg 340896 10150746480432646 735256595 o.jpg Def2c849f5089e9a7f0f4346880cc879-orign.jpg Rilani2.jpg Ri-forumpic-1.jpg|linktext=Rilani incognito as Heather Brown, as drawn by Rilani(user) 340896 10150746480432646 735256595 o-1.jpg en in love. The relationship between her and Ethan did not last long, though. In the face of danger, Rilani had left him to save an unexpected comrade - Rox Denam - and things went downhill between her and Ackart. Not long after, she found herself on a pirate colony with Rox, and the newly-forming crew of the pirate ship, Gun Smoke. There, she learned more truths about her parents, and an even more shocking truth about her brother, who was in fact still alive... Before she knew it, by being with the crew, after nearly two years of being out of place in the world, Rilani was finding a place to belong. Among the Gun Smoke's crew, under the command of Trace Walters and Scarlet Raid, being annoyed to no end by the kid Zyla Walters. Being side by side with Rox and laughing and flying the entire time. However, the event in which the Gun Smoke had traveled over to raid the 'Bristol' had changed her. She had lost the Gun Smoke, had lost her captain, the spunky if not annoying attitude of Zyla, Scarlett... .... Rox.... Three months after being separated from Rox and the Gun Smoke, she had returned, pregnant with his child and anxious in reuniting with him again. However, the meeting was anything but a happy occ asion. Drunken, stumbling, and a shadow of what the love of her life once was, Rox shouted for her to get out of his life, that he hated her, loathed her, and wanted nothing to do with her.... or the "damned growth" inside her. And in the midst of his shouting, he collapsed. And went into a seizure. The next day, he died. Broken by these events, Rilani now does all she can to keep her head above water, to keep herself from drowning in her own sorrows. She pushes forward... more for her unborn child and for Zyla than herself. Because, admittedly, the alternative scares her more than anything. Winds of Revelation Bio/Recap as typed by Rilani (user) for Storms of War. Her entire life had changed once more on the day of the Peace Day Massacre. It wasn't long after she had discovered that the man she loved and father of her unborn baby was alive that she had decided to meet with her brother on Traelene to break the news about her pregnancy... One of which she had been keeping from him for months. However, what was originally supposed to be a hard and trying day turned into something much worse. Something much more horrific and nightmarish - one of which she barely survived. Many of her friends and loved ones had become missing or lost during and after the Massacre. Most of all, her older brother had been captured by the Government and is being sentenced to death for crimes he didn't commit. Now, as the Gun Smoke struggles to keep above the clouds and away from the Government's clutches, they are faced with hard choices. And, with great reluctance, Rilani has been forced to consider and accept an offer given to her by family friend, Garret Josey: She must leave Rox and the rest of the crew, don the identity of someone else, and travel to Garret's mother's house with his son Greyson under the pretense that she is his pregnant fiance. As far-fetched and out there as the scenario in which she was expected to soon pull off sounded, everyone insisted it was her best chance at keeping herself - and namely her baby - safe. Now, with new hair, a fake nose, tattooed freckles, dyed eyes, padded shoes, and papers claiming she bears the name 'Heather Brown', Rilani is faced with the heart-ache of leaving the man she loves behind to fight for his life, the worry for her brother who now potentially faces death, and the trepidation for the unknown future that lies ahead in the colony of Waynnia.... and in the war that looms on the ever-close horizon. Love Life As originally posted by Rilani (user) Rilani's 'type', or at least the pattern in the men she tends to like, involve guys that are optimistic, have wonderful senses of humor, can take a couple hard hits, and can stand their own ground. All in all, I'd say she loves an easy-smiler. =p Someone a little like Griffin, but not quite. She can NOT tolerate a guy who has no sense of justice or chivalry, over-sensitive emo-esque peoples, and those who keep to old-fashioned gender roles and try to hold her back from what she wants to do. But what really makes her fall for someone is passion. Passion in what they do, in their loved ones, in a goal, or just a passion for life in general. It's what made Rilani fall in love with Rox, seeing his passion for life, his mother, and in flying. It pretty much enraptured her... but onward!!! Davis He was never really a 'love interest' on either of their parts per se, but their unending closeness from early childhood and into their teen years led many to believe that they would eventually fall in love and marry. Many are surprised when they first got to know them better that they weren't actually already a couple, as they had always assumed otherwise. Nonetheless, the two always simply viewed each other as friends. Family, even. This closeness, however, fell through when Davis went through a traumatic experience with his father's family, and pretty much completely shut himself off from Rilani indefinitely. She hasn't heard from him in three years. Greyson Back in middle school, Rilani had the hugest crush on Greyson for quite a looong time. Despite her attempts, however, nothing really came of it. Unknown to her, it's mostly because of Greyson's twin brother, Graham's, crush on Ri. Grey knew of this so, instead of reciprocating anything to her, he simply pretended to be completely dense to Rilani's advances. Of course, she got over the crush once the twins moved. It's fun seeing the parallels between Greyson and Rox personality-wise, though. =p Ethan When Rilani met Ethan, she was in a dark and desolate place. While he really wasn't anywhere near her usual type, she ended up getting what she thought were feelings for him, as he was the only one that reached out to her during her darkest moments. He saved her life and helped her, even fell in love for her. However, the relationship took a few strange turns, especially when Rilani left Ethan to save Rox. Even though this was purely out of... well, not leaving people for dead, Ethan took it the wrong way and instantly gave up on her with the snap of a finger. Later, after they resolved the misunderstanding and got back together, they happened upon the murder scene of Ethan's brother's girlfriend, Liliana. The brother accuses Rilani of doing it and tries to kill her, and Ethan gets Ri outta there fast as possible. Ri, freaked, starts yelling about how just because she's formerly a Govvie doesn't mean she would've done anything. Ethan, peeved, yells at her back and says they're the victims, not her. The argument goes on until Ethan pretends to kill himself in front of her. Angry and outraged beyond reason that Ethan would pull something like that, Rilani leaves the ship. Ethan never comes after her, instead sleeping with an old one-night stand the next day. Rilani never comes back to him, either. They never heard from each other sense.... even after Ethan later dies after the Bristol attack. Rox This was actually never meant to happen/go as far as it did. Initially, Rilani *was* attracted to Rox, but only in a 'holy-crap-you're-freaking-hot-and-you're-technically-a-Govvie-secret-agent-who's-hitting-on-me' kinda way. That fell through when Rox sold her out to the pirates they were against, thus making them insta-enemies on the spot. They later cross paths at an odd moment for Rilani (Ethan and Ri were getting close to potentially sleeping together), and in a situation where she was forced to 'get along' with him. She viewed him as someone who could not be trusted (and someone she'd very much like to beat to a pulp.) However, when he walked in on her viewing a video of her mother and a woman, he revealed that the woman alongside her mother was *his* mother. That's when she discovered something deeper about him. Something she couldn't quite comprehend. Then he kissed her. In the process, he slipped a type of 'poison' into her mouth to knock her out. She wasn't too happy about that, either. Their next confrontation is when they're both stranded on a Govvie colony and trying to escape. They run into each other during a desperate time. Rilani's ready to shoot him at a moment's notice, but everyone agrees that they need him, due to his expertise in hotwiring and piloting Government-made crafts for getting away or whatever. After the escape, Rilani guardedly converses with him. I forget what they talked about, but it brought some of the hard barriers down between them. Probably something to do with his mother, and what his mission was in the first place. That'd make sense if that was it. It'd be nice to refer to what it was, but oh well!! Then fast-forward to the next colony they land upon, Tora. Lo and behold, trouble follows them there too and they have to escape from that place as well. They're holed up in a bar when Rox volunteers to stay behind and ensure she and Ethan, Zander, and Lillian escape. They go along with this but, midway to their getaway ship, Rilani has a change of heart. She simply can't leave someone for dead just to save her skin and go with good conscience, so she turns back at the last minute to help him, leaving Ethan behind. Crap happens, and Rox and Ri are able to escape (after saving one another on a couple occasions) via the fighter craft that would later become the Red Dragoon. They make their way to Over Brooke, a pirate colony, where they heal up and where the real bonding takes place. =p So yeah, they rent a hotel room to stay the night as they try to help each other via first aid 'n stuffs. There was only one room available with one bed, so they make a consensus (begrudgingly on Ri's part) to share it. Their day and night together, however, opened up an avenue for them to actually converse without feeling their lives are being threatened. They click rather well and talk for the majority of the night, even joked around and teased each other and stuffs. The next day is when Rox reunites with his mother. Lotsa deep stuff happens there, and Ri is there for it all. Ethan finds Ri too, and deep stuff happens there as well. Both Rox and Ri are there to help each other through their personal conflicts, be it just moral support or tracking down and beating people. When the relationship with Ethan falls under, Rilani finds herself by the Dragoon in hopes to just drown her thoughts in helping Rox modify the craft. Their bonding increases and deepens. Rilani sees so many different sides of Rox, the passions he holds, the vibrant air about him, and the utmost caring he has for his mother, and she finds herself developing feelings for him. When they go to the beach cruiser, and undergo many romancey misadventures stuffs, Rox surprises her with a belated birthday present. She answers to that by outright kissing him. He kisses back. They later sleep together that night. Rilani because she's fallen for him. Rox because he thought it would simply be a fun way to celebrate a birthday. However, even Rox starts showing signs of... contentment while being with Rilani in the days following. They're almost inseparable as they and the Gun Smoke set out for the first time. And then things go to crap. Rox, realizing that his mother had gone completely crazy and was going to kill everyone on an enemy ship, including some of the crew and Rilani herself, kills his mother in order to save the others. This puts him over the edge, to put it simply. He disappears. Rilani can't and doesn't hear anything from him for months. And she finds out she's pregnant with his baby. They reunite eventually, but only for 'business' matters between him and the Free Runner ship. His entire persona is changed by then, gone from vibrant and passionate to muddled, drunken, and completely indifferent. Long story short on this part, he's become a drunk, he's slept with 80% of the women on the Gun Smoke including Margaret (who tried to seduce him while he and Ri were together, but he promised he'd never go for someone like that), and he wanted nothing to do with Rilani at all. In fact, he wanted her gone. Upon finding out she was pregnant, he goes into something of a rampage. Mid-rampage, he collapses and goes into a seizure. Next day, in the infirmary, he flatlines. I'm getting lazy with the rest of this, soooo... Rilani goes into a deep depression, takes the opportunity to find Rox's father and deliver to him the message about Rox, along with the fact she was bearing his grandchild. Crap happens to where Rox's father is taken in by the Gov't for assisting a pirate, Rilani tries to escape, but collapses, and is saved by none other than... ROX!!! Yep, pulled a comic book thingy there, but it was planned from the get-go. Ri, thinking she was in a hallucination, told Rox some things, such as how much she loves him, etc. However, upon figuring out he's real, she loses it and beats the crap outta him. She confronts him days later, and a rare heartfelt exchange led them to getting back together again... However, the happy moment is torn to shreds when the Peace Day Massacre commences, with them right in the midsts of it all. Karn .......... Random Trivia *Favorite food - Chicken wraps *Least favorite food - Anything pork *Favorite color - Dark blue or deep red *The names Bree, Rilani, and Roar (what she wants to name her son) are names from a separate story in which Rilani (user) and ShadeoX had met. *Rilani was born in the Year of the Tiger in the Western Province (Asian legends speak of the spirit of Byako (the tiger) being from the West), her favorite animal's the tiger, she names her future fighter craft Blue Tiger, and she falls in love with a man born in the East (Asian direction for Seiryuu, the Dragon), and he pilots a fighter called the Dragoon. Byako and Seiryuu are eternal enemies as well. *-Rilani gets motion sickness easily. *-She's never held an actual baby before. *-She's a closet gamer. *-Her family was raised Lutheran, and so is she, though she's not a frequent attendee of church. She was baptized at age 7 or 8. *-She's been suspended twice before for getting into fights. Completely justified fights, though, of course. *-Rilani was teased as a child about looking and acting exactly like a boy, and was called a boy at times by peers and mistakenly by adults. She decided to never cut her hair again afterward, just so she'd look a little more feminine. *-She went through a phase where she took ballet. *-The ultimate gift, if anyone ever would get it for her, would be if she was ever given an orange tabby kitten *Hero - That would be her brother, Griffin. Though she'd never admit it out loud *Guilty Pleasures - Onion rings (they're too fattening), Penny and the Pirates, video games *Goal in Life - To uphold justice, protect what's important to her, and fight for what's right *Rilani's a health nut, and is slightly picky when it comes to food; she will for the most part not touch greasy or fattening foods, and will mostly be seen eating salads with nuts or drinking gallons of water a day. She always makes it a point to keep her body in top form, and never goes a day without exercising, even when she's sick. Category:Characters Category:Browse